A Captains' Warrior
by pclark
Summary: A lonely Death God, never made it past the death of his best friend and love. A centuries old spirit of a warrior, pained by her past and never had she moved foreward. What happens when he saves her and takes her with him and is ordered to protect her? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Bleach. So very sad too. :( I LOVE Bleach! :) I wouldn't want to own the series of either, just certain characters. Inuyasha: Sesshomaru & Inutaisho Bleach: Toshiro Hitsuguya & Byakuya Kuchiki (I love these guys) :)**

**Authors Note: I will say this now before I get any reviews. I know that only those with spiritual power (Reiki, reitsu, ki) can destroy hollows. But for this Sango can kill hollows. Also I remember distinctly from the manga and the anime that she can feel auras and such; that those with spiritual powers or demon power are only supposed to feel. So why can't she feel and kill hollows? Also this will switch between different POV's.**

**

* * *

**

**(Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya POV)**

He hated patrolling around Tokyo. But he was thankful that he wasn't assigned to patrol the city limits only the urban areas.

He sighed heavily as the snow flew around him. He was tired as he had been in Tokyo for a week and he was now nearing the end of his patrol near the Shinjuku District. It was his last patrol stop then he could go home. It had been a very uneventful, not a hollow in sight and only a few wandering spirits for him to send to the Soul Society.

All in all it was a very lazy patrol that his Lieutenant enjoyed quite immensly. So she spent the time talking his ear off but tonight he ordered for them to split up just so he could have some quiet. The only sound around him was the light crunch of the snow from his footfalls, nothing could disrupt the wonderful quiet he was immersed in.

The sudden flare of energy several yards away alerted him to a hollow. But if there was a hollow there more than likely was a wayward spirit running for its' life (no pun intended). He quickly sped in the direction he felt the hollow and still many yards away he heard a yell of a woman; followed by vicious roars of the hollow.

**(Sango POV)**

The young woman sat under a tree in a small "park", (as she had heard the living people call it), and stared off at the full moon. Its' silvery light reflected off the snow making the area lighter.

"I wish you were here with me." she said to no one in particular.

She had been dead many centuries and everyone she had cared for and loved were gone and she was alone. Again. First she had lost her mother after her brother had been born, but she had still had the rest of her family. Then she had lost her family and her entire village to the evil hanyou, Naraku. But she still had her friends to be with her and her first love, the lecherous monk Miroku.

Sadly as it comes to all, death took her. It took her quickly on a night very much like the one before her and then she was alone. She had been so young, no older than 19 when she died. But it was older than many woman of the Feudal Era who died in childbirth.

She could still see her friends and the man she loved but they couldn't see her. She stayed near them until death took them all but unlike them she didn't cross over and she spent the next few centuries wandering.

She had met some hideous black creatures with white bone masks that wanted to eat her and some people with black robes that could see her that wanted to stick their swords to her. She fought them all with her handy Hiraikotsu, (that had somehow came with her along with her other weapons, and mask to her death), and spent everyday hiding from them both.

For once in several months she had finally recieved a quiet day. No freaky black creatures or bossy people in black robes to disturb her tranquility. She closed her eyes and sat seiza to meditate. She could feel one of the freaky black creatures was closing in on her and fast. She stood quickly, grabbed the hiraikotsu, and stood ready to defend herself.

Moments later the freak was in her sights and charging at her like her friend Inuyasha did for the last pack of ramen. She waited until the last second and jumped and avoided contact. Immediately she swung her body around and threw the Hiraikotsu with a yell.

"Hiraikotsu!" which was followed by the vicious howls of the black creature.

She was so enthralled with the fight with the creature that she never saw the young man in the black and white robes come into the clearing ready to kill the creature and send her to the afterlife.

**(Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya POV)**

He was running full speed towards the spiritual pressure of the hollow. Seconds later he came into the park where it was currently residing and stopped to watch as a young woman was beating the hell out of it. She was dressed in a skin tight leather outfit with pink armor, a sword at her side, and was brandishing what seemed to be an overly large boomerang.

He noticed that she was so distracted that she hadn't even noticed he was there. The way she was fighting the hollow was amazing (season 2, Only You Sango) he had never seen anything like it. Was she the spirit the hollow was after? He saw the chain on her chest and knew that she was and that she didn't have a high spiritual energy but she had some.

It wasn't until she had recieved a blow that sent her catapulting across the park that he moved and wasted no time slicing the hollow through its' mask, killing it, and was then standing over her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman blinked her eyes a couple of times and then groaned when she saw him.

"Damn!" she said lightly and scowled.

Quickly she was on her feet and had the giant boomerang ready to thrash him.

"Calm down. I am a shinigami and I am here to help." he said.

"A Death God. That is what the guys dressed like you are? Well they should have told me years ago." she said still ready to attack if need be.

"Please put the weapon down. I am here to take you to the Soul Society, Miss." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"To protect you from the hollows, the creature you were fighting." he explained.

"Oh, so that is what they were trying to tell me. Oh well." she said shrugging.

"Who?" he asked.

"Others that were dressed like or similarly to you. Over the centuries they kept trying to put their swords on my head and I gave them an ass whoopin' they would never forget." she said.

"Centuries? How are you still here?" he asked.

"I fought like hell." she said.

"No! A spirit can't wander for centuries, eventually their soul chain and soul sleep are severed turning them into hollows and only after months." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I have been dead for centuries. So now if you will be so kind, I am tired. I want you to either leave or take me to this Soul Society I have been hearing about for centuries." she said.

"Hold still." he said drawing his sword.

"Whoa now." she said standing to battle.

"I am not going to hurt you. I have to touch you on the forehead with the end of the sword and not the sharp end." he said.

"Ok. Will I see you again on the other side?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have to take you to my superiors. We have to understand why your chain and sleep were never severed after centuries, (as you claim), of wandering." he said.

"Oh. Ok I am ready to go, Mr. What's your name?" she said.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya." he said.

"Oh. I am Sango." she stated.

"Hold still." he said and touched her forehead with his sword and she was gone.

Moments later a tall, well endowed, red head appeared before him.

"Captain. I have finished my patrol. I have sent three souls and there was no sign of any hollows, sir." she said.

"Very well Rangiku. We have to get back." Toshiro said.

"Back? But it is still early for us to return." Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto said.

"I know but I just sent a soul that has been wandering for centuries and she doesn't have high reitsu but she took on a hollow." he said.

"She did? Wow. She didn't get hurt did she?" she asked.

"No. She did quite a number on the hollow though." he said with respect coloring his voice.

Rangiku was impressed a soul fought back and did a number on a hollow. But what she was most impressed with was the respect that was oozing from her captain over the mystery lady soul that he had sent.

**(Sango POV)**

She had been tapped on the forehead by the young Captain Hitsuguya and was now waiting for him to come and find her. She was currently sitting down outside of what seemed to be an orphanage in a very rundown town with several mean looking men staring at her lustfully. It felt as if she was standing before them naked and she was getting very uncomfortable with their staring.

She got up to find herself a more secluded area to await for her savior with the white hair and beautiful cerulean eyes. She moved out of the rundown town and towards a grassy area several yards from the town and its creepy men. She sat there and stared at the bright full moon.

After several minutes passed she laid back upon the grass and closed her eyes and then soon fell into an exhaustion enduced sleep. She never felt the shake to her shoulders, the sweet call of her name, or the strong arms that lifted her and cradled her as they began to make their way to the Seretei. She missed the soft gasp as she snuggled into the warm embrace of her savior. She never even heard herself mumble every now and then. But she did vaguely notice the sudden absence of warmth and she whimpered about it only to have it returned.

**(Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya POV)**

He spent a hour giving instructions to his lieutenant about finishing the hours of patrol that was left and to report back to the Seretei when she had completed the task and to make sure that everything was in order. He also mentioned for her to do her paperwork and to not even think about hiding it. Of course being lazy Rangiku whined slightly but went to do her duty and Toshiro was off to find Sango.

Once he entered the Soul Society he didn't hesitate for a moment to find her. Hours passed as he went from village to village, not finding her in any of them. When darkness fell he turned to go back to the Seretei and took a short cut through one of the most run down districts to a field that was straight shot to the Seretei. He was going to resume his search in the morning and had made up his mind he wasn't going to stop searching until he found her again.

He hadn't been in the feild long when he came upon Sango being bathed in the moonlight. She was sleeping peacefully on the ground, curled up in a ball. He knelt down beside her and gave a sharp shake to her shoulders. It did not wake her and then he called her name to find it had no effect, he shouldered the Hiraikotsu, and gathered her in his arms and headed towards the Seretei. Suddenly she shifted in his arms and snuggled up to his chest, eliciting a soft gasp from him.

He had never had a person besides his childhood friend, Momo, ever suggle into him and he never thought he would ever after Momo had died. She never woke from the coma she had been in since Aizens' betrayal and she gave up. He had given up after her death, for he had loved her and never told her and now here was this woman he barely knew pulling feelings from him that he had locked away.

A cold breeze swirled around him and he picked up his pace to return to the Seretei. Before long he reached the gate that Jidanbo guarded.

"Who goes?" Jidanbo demanded.

"Captain Hitsuguya. Open the gate." Toshiro responded.

"Oh yes sir, Captain." Jidanbo said and opened the gate.

Toshiro quickly passed through the gate and took off towards his quarters. Along the way he sped by Captain Kenpachi and Captain Mayuri, whom stopped him immediately. He kept his back to them and listened, all they could see was the Hiraikotsu.

"Hitsuguya your early." Kenpachi remarked.

"Yes." he said.

"What is with the boomerang?" Kenpachi asked.

"It's a weapon." he replied.

"Shirking your duties, Hitsuguya. General Yamamoto will want to hear of this." Mayuri said.

"Yes he will." Toshiro said non-chalantly.

"Why have you returned early?" Kenpachi asked.

"The work is too much for a child." Mayuri remarked loudly.

Even though he was 19 and had actually grown they still regarded him as a child. True he was the youngest of them all, the Captains, but still he was a grown man.

"Quiet you fool." he hissed at Mayuri.

"Did you just tell me to be quiet? Of all the nerve..." Mayuri said loudly.

"I said quiet!" Toshiro hissed louder.

His reitsu crackled and he suddenly stopped when Sango shifted in his arms with a whimper and a mutter.

"Toshiro." she said quietly.

But she was still heard by the other captains. He pulled her tighter to his chest and she snuggled closer and let out a contented sigh.

"Hitsuguya, who is with you?" Kenpachi asked, quite curious of the female voice.

"None of your business." he said.

"You know you can't have her here." Kenpachi said.

"General Yamamoto will disapprove." Mayuri said.

He swung around then, giving them a good look at Sango. His cerulean eyes colder than the arctic and the air took on a bone chilling bite. His voice was clipped, icy, and very dark.

"Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with your insane problems with me." he said to Mayuri.

He left no room for words to be spoken between any of them with his command. They stood there in stunned silence. Toshiro had never talked to anyone that way and now that he did it seemed as if he were a different person. He actually chilled Kenpachi of all people to the bone with that glare he bestowed upon Mayuri, whom seemed literally frozen.

Seeing as they had no more to say Toshiro continued his way on towards his quarters. He didn't run into anymore people and finally made it to his quarters. He made his way to his bed and laid her down, whereupon she whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth and he quickly put a blanket over her and removed her sword.

When she had settled he moved away and set down her weapons. He wondered how she ever manage to carry around that giant boomerang, it was heavier than she was. He swept his gaze back to her and then left. He had to report to General Yamamoto before Mayuri made it known that he was back before he completed his assignment.

**(Captains Kenpachi & Mayuri POV)**

Toshiro had been gone for atleast ten minutes before Kenpachi snapped out of his initial shock. He had never felt a threat of death as real as that had been. Never before had he seen a glare that chilling, Hitsuguya even put Captain Kuchiki to shame at that moment. He had never before heard a voice that cold, detached, and menacing in all his life.

He was sure that since it was all directed at Mayuri he was more surprised than he was. He thanked his lucky stars that it was not directed at him for he was sure he would have been frozen to his spot, much like Mayuri was at the moment. He then made a move towards Mayuri and shook him. Mayuri snapped out of his shock and glared at where Hitsuguya had been standing.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"In a few words, you just had your ass handed to you." Kenpachi said.

"General Yamamoto is going to be hearing of this right now!" Mayuri said and stormed off to General Yamamoto.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and followed him. Since he had been present he would have to tell his point of veiw on what had happened between the two.

**(Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya POV)**

He quickly reached the Squad 1 barracks and was thankful that Mayuri had not made it there. He entered and was immediately came upon by Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe.

"Captain Hitsuguya you have returned early." he remarked.

"Yes. I need to speak with General Yamamoto." Toshiro said.

"Come with me." Lt. Chojiro said.

He followed the Lieutenant down a few corridors and was ordered to wait outside a door they had finally come to a stop at. He waited patiently for a couple of minutes and Lt. Chojiro came back and told him that General Yamamoto would see him.

The Lieutenant bowed slightly as he passed the threshold and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He looked ahead of him and saw General Yamamoto sitting at his desk. He stepped forward and stopped halfway across the room.

"General Yamamoto." he greeted, bowing his head.

"Captain Hitsuguya. Your early in your arrival. Why is that?" he asked.

"General, sir. I encountered a peculiar soul while in the living world, sir." he said.

"What is peculiar about this soul?" he asked.

"Sir, she claims that she has been wandering the world of the living for centuries. She has little reitsu and she was able to fight off both hallows and reaper, well so she claims. How is that possible and she hasn't turned hallow herself?" he explained.

"I do not know but we will need to find out. I will need to speak with her. Where is she?" General Yamamoto asked.

"She is currently in my barracks, sir. Sleeping." he said.

"Keep her safe. She may have hidden powers that she is not aware of. I am assigning you to watch over her. Is that understood Captain?" he commanded.

"Yes, sir!" he answered.

"Good. I will see her first thing in the morning, 6:00." General Yamamoto said.

"Yes, sir." he said.

"You are dismissed, Captain." he said.

"Yes, sir." he said and bowed to the elder man.

Standing quickly he turned and left the room. A couple corridors down he heard Mayuris' arrival. He smirked to himself and quickly discarded it and made his way to the front of the barracks. He made his way around the corner and saw Mayuri glaring at Lt. Chojiro, with Captain Kenpachi shaking his head. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hitsuguya." Kenpachi greeted.

"Kenpachi." he inclined his head.

"General Yamamoto will be able to see you now, Captain." Lt. Chojiro said to Mayuri.

"Thank you." Mayuri said and narrowed a look at Hitsuguya before leaving.

Kenpachi shook his head and then clapped him on the shoulder.

"So who's the girl?" he asked.

"Sango." he replied heading out the door.

"You know that he is going to report you?" he asked.

"Yes I do. Only problem if General Yamamoto has made me her guardian." he said.

Kenpachi laughed loudly. He understood and laughed along with him. He could just see the look on Mayuris' face when he learned that he had escaped all consequences an he got to keep Sango with him. A sudden dark thought came to him.

Mayuri was the head of Research and Developement so General Yamamoto may ask him about Sango. That meant Mayuri would want to do experiments on her or slice her open to study her and her anomilies. He could not let that happen.

If he knew Mayuri, which he did. He never asked, he took and caged. He was not going to let Mayuri take Sango and force her to be a project for his insanities.

He stopped suddenly and felt for Mayuris' aura and found it. He was coming at him and very fast. Mayuri knew and was either going to go get her or beat around the bush with questions for him and try to set up a meeting through him with Sango.

Nope. Wasn't going to happen. He took off and shunpoed right to his barracks, leaving a bewildered Kenpachi and a displeased Mayuri in his dust.

He quickly checked the grounds around the barracks and the halls for anyone that shouldn't be there. He made his way to his quarters and entered. What he met surprised the hell out of him.

The moment he had entered a small smoke bomb exploded at his feet and he was thrown backwards with a sword at his throat and Sango sitting on his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. When the smoke cleared, who he was registered in her mind and she removed her sword but kept him pinned.

"Oh its you." she said.

"Will you get off?" he asked.

"Maybe, when you tell me where I am, how I got here, and why am I here?" she demanded.

"_*Sigh*_ This is my quarters. I brought you here and you are here because I want to keep you safe. You will need to speak to General Yamamoto in the morning. I have and explained everything I know about you and he has ordered that I keep you safe." he said.

"That is very sweet but no. I can take care of myself." she said defiantly.

"I know that, but another Captain knows about you and well he isn't sane. He will want to cut you up and make you a pet project." he said.

"What? I will not be anyones' pet. I will not." she said.

"He doesn't ask, he takes and cages. If you fight him you will lose. I know you can fight I saw it myself, but Mayuri has a zanpakto that can paralyze you with one cut. You can't move but you will still feel all the pain." he said.

"I don't care. That pain will never compare to the pains of my past. Do you know what it is like to watch you little brother become a puppet for a mad man? That mad man controling his every move, every thought, having complete control. Having him slaughter his whole family then when you try to save him, the mad man has him stab you through the back, and at that moment he snaps the control and lets your brother see the atrocity that came at his own hand. But you are still up and fighting to live, your brother is crying and you go to him only to have him and yourself filled with arrows. You watch your family die by your brothers hand, watch you brother lose it and then watch his struggle for his last breath, all the while you slowly fade away into rest." she paused.

He had never heard of a story like hers before. It was terrible and so sad. She had been through so much and for what? She continued.

"Do you know what it is like to claw your way out of your own grave?" she asked.

"She did what?" he thought.

"I clawed my way out of the grave the mad man put me in. I pulled myself out in agony, blood everywhere pouring from my body. The mad man found me only he had a new body and he picked me up and tended my wounds. All the while he explained what had happened, it was a lie, but I didn't know. I heard him talking with a servent and found that my village had been destroyed along with all the people and they even said who had done it. My need for vengence spiked and I went after the one accused. He put a jewel shard in my back to keep me from feeling pain from my wounds. Fatigue it didn't stop but vengence kept me going and I was used like a puppet but I still had control of myself. I found the one they had told me about and then discovered that he never killed my people and that the mad man had the jewel shard in me so I would fight until I killed myself and his enemy. I ripped that shard out and fought death and won." she said.

"She is amazing." he thought.

"I won only to come upon my dead little brother, alive. He was alive but only with the shard. He was controlled, memory wiped clean, a puppet to do with whatever its master commanded. The mad man was that master, he tortured me. He hurt my brother to hurt me, he made him take lives and attack me. Used his body as a vessel for his insanities, he taunted me and let me know there was nothing I could do to save him. He wouldn't even let me kill him to put him out of his misery." she said and started sobbing.

She grew slack and he was able to get his limbs loose. He carefully manuvered around and held her until she stopped crying. When she had stopped she had fallen back asleep and he once again placed her in his bed and he laid down beside her, falling into sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah long. I hope you all enjoy this fic and I will update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Bleach. So very sad too. :( I LOVE Bleach! :) I wouldn't want to own the series of either, just certain characters. Inuyasha: Sesshomaru & Inutaisho Bleach: Toshiro Hitsuguya & Byakuya Kuchiki (I love these guys) :)**

**Authors Note: I will say this now before I get any reviews. I know that only those with spiritual power (Reiki, reitsu, ki) can destroy hollows. But for this Sango can kill hollows. Also I remember distinctly from the manga and the anime that she can feel auras and such; that those with spiritual powers or demon power are only supposed to feel. So why can't she feel and kill hollows? Also this will switch between different POV's.**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time: She grew slack and he was able to get his limbs loose. He carefully manuvered around and held her until she stopped crying. When she had stopped she had fallen back asleep and he once again placed her in his bed and he laid down beside her, falling into sleep.**

**

* * *

**

The first morning rays of the sun shining through the small window, woke Sango from her slumber. She turned over to go back to sleep but couldn't. She heard a noise and it was the noise of someone slightly panting. She cracked her eyes open and saw nothing, so she adjusted herself on the bed she was in and laid herself so she was at the end of the bed.

At the end was her protector. He was doing pushups, shirtless. It seemed to her that he had been at it for awhile, she could see sweat beginning to pool on his tanned back, the dampness of his hair, and she could see sweat dropping off his face to the floor below.

She swallowed hard and continued to watch. But the show didn't last long. He stood up and turned right to her. His cerulean eyes roamed over her, taking in her sleep tousled long hair, her slightly swollen eyes, her pale complexion, and her slightly rumpled clothes.

"Your awake." he said.

"Hmm." she said.

"You can clean yourself up in there." he said pointing to a door.

"Thank you." she said.

Sango got off his bed and made her way to the door he had been pointing to. Once in she looked at all the bathing supplies and set to work at cleansing herself. It didn't take long to emerge from the room clean in her slayers outfit and ready to go with her weapons, but she had to wait for him. For Toshiro was not in the bedroom, so she sat on the bed. Minutes later he returned, clean and ready to go.

They left and made their way to Squad 1 barracks. Along the way they ran into his Lieutenant.

"Captain." she said, taking in Sangos' appearance.

"Rangiku." he greeted.

Rangiku stepped lightly behind him and followed him and started up conversation with Sango.

"Hello." she said.

"Hello." Sango said back.

"I am Squad 10 Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. You have already met my Captain." she said cheerfully pointing at Toshiros' back.

"Oh. I'm Sango." she said.

"Wonderful now later I can introduce you to the other woman and we can be friends." she said.

"I would like that but first he would have to approve and come with me." Sango said.

"Aww, Captain can she come?" Rangiku whined.

"Yes she can go." he said, it was too early to hear her whine.

"Yay! Sango-chan you will be my friend." she said.

"Wonderful. Rangiku-chan is everyone here a soulreaper?" she asked.

"Yep. Everyone but you in the Seretai is a soulreaper." she said.

"Oh, I guess you will have no use for me." Sango said.

"Why? What are you?" she asked.

"I am a demon slayer. Well I was before I died." she said.

"Oh. Maybe you can do something here." Rangiku said.

"Maybe." Sango said.

Toshiro had listened to their conversation and noted that Sango didn't like being idle. She needed to do something, but what? Maybe General Yamamoto would know. Maybe she could be a reaper or on the punishment force, she did seem the type for that. But she would more than likely give Soi Fon a run for her money.

He smirked at that thought. He could see it, Sango giving Soi Fon a beating. He could also see the two becoming friends after that, yeah it could happen.

"Captain?" Rangikus' voice interrupted.

"Yes, Rangiku?" he said.

"I almost forgot. Captain Mayuri wanted me to tell you that he would be waiting at Squad 1 barracks for you at... let me see... a little after 6." she said.

"Shit!" he thought.

It was almost 6 and they weren't near Squad 1 barracks. He stopped and grabbed Sango and disappeared. Leaving Matsumoto behind.

Toshiro and Sango appeared before Squad 1 barracks with time to spare. He pulled her inside and they were met by Lieutenant Chojiro, whom escorted them to General Yamamoto. When they arrived Lt. Chojiro went in and announced their arrival and showed them in and left.

"General Yamamoto." Toshiro said and bowed.

"Captain Hitsuguya." the elder man said.

"May I introduce Sango. She is the spirit I told you about." he said.

"Yes, young lady I have several questions for you." he said.

"Yes, sir. I have a few for you as well sir." she said.

"That being?" he asked.

"Sir, why do you look exactly like my grandfather?" she asked.

"Young lady I can't answer that. For I have no answer." he said.

"Oh. Ok. Well fire away sir." she said, using slang she had picked up over the centuries.

Toshiro listened to all the questions and assumptions that were made. He only spoke when he needed to or was asked a question other than that he listened. General Yamamoto and Sango talked for quite awhile before General Yamamoto dismissed them. But before they left Sango had one last question.

"Sir, where exactly do I belong here? Sir I need to know. I can't be a regular citizen, I was born a warrior. Do I have a place here among you?" she asked.

"Maybe. You are an anomaly and as such you can't be absorbed by a hollow. We've no idea as to what would happen should that occur. But until we can place you, you are to stay in the care of Captain Hitsuguya. A Captains' meeting will be called later and you are to come with Captain Hitsuguya." he said.

"Yes sir." she said.

"Keep her safe Captain." Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir." Toshiro said.

"You are dismissed." he said.

"Yes sir." they both said and bowed and left.

They walked quietly back towards the enterance of the Squad 1 Barracks. Sango felt Toshiro tense slightly beside her and then she felt an angry presence. She was sure the presence had Toshiro upset and she had a feeling it had something to do with her. But what? Who was it?

When they departed the barracks, Sango was startled to hear an angry voice call out.

"Hitsuguya!" it said.

She heard Toshiro sigh and when she looked at him, he had a very irritated look crossing his features then it disappeared as if it had never been there and a look of calm collectiveness took its' place.

"Captain Mayuri." he said cooly.

"He must be the one Toshiro warned me about." she thought, taking in Mayuris' appearance with disgust.

"Hitsuguya! That girl is an anomaly. She should be handed over to me for research." he said.

"No!" Toshiro hissed, the air chilling around them.

"Why is he talking about me as if I am not here? Why did it just get so cold?" Sango asked herself.

"That girl needs to be put under lock and key. We wouldn't want something to happen to her especially with her very existance being as strange as it is." Mayuri said, trying to sound concerned.

"I can very well take care of myself. I know what you want. I will not be caged!" Sango shouted, brandishing Hiraikotsu.

She startled both of the Captains with her loud outburst.

"I am not some mindless puppet for you to control. I will not be an experiment! I have a freewill and I plan to keep it. Leave me be. I will cut you down if you don't." she said and began to stalk away.

"Well I have never." Mayuri said loudly.

Toshiro laughed at the retreating girls back. She was a fiesty one, strong and willful. He really liked that. But her will to fight would only make Mayuri try even harder to get his claws into her and make her his new project. He would have to keep an even closer eye on her. Toshiro returned his attention back to the spluttering Squad 12 Captain.

"Mayuri I advise you to leave her be. I am under Yamamotos' orders to keep her in my care until he sees fit. He seems to be quite taken with her and as advised her as well to stay with me." he said and began to walk away.

Leaving Mayuri behind Toshiro hurried up to Sango whom was ranting under her breath about pig headed men.

"I do hope it is not me to who you are refering." he said to her.

"Oh no not you. Him. Was I invisible or something?" she asked.

"No. It was just the fact that you are under my protection and he can't touch you while you are." he said.

"Hmph. Still he shouldn't be so chauvintist." she said.

"I agree." he said.

"So now that I am under your protection until otherwise are you going to show me around?" she asked.

"Of course." he said.

"Then can we get some training in?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, that would do us both some good. First I will introduce you to my squad." he said.

"I would like that..." she said as her stomach growled loudly.

"That will wait. First: breakfast." he said with a grin.

"That is the first time I have been hungry in centuries." she said in awe.

"It happens. On this plane those with even an ounce of spiritual energy get hungry and have to consume food to keep up their strength." he said.

"So I have this energy stuff and am quite hungry." she said as her stomach rumbled again.

"Yes. Back to Squad 10 barracks for food and whatever you do, do not eat anything cooked by my Lieutenant. It can kill you." he said, quite serious.

"That bad? She is that bad of a cook?" she asked.

"Yes. The first time I ate her cooking I was in the hospital for a week getting my stomach pumped." he said.

"Oh Kami." she said.

"Mmhm. Well here we are." he said as he showed her to the main Squad 10 building.

Toshiro led her in and they were immediately seen by Matsumoto. Whom came bounding over with an enthusiastic smile and attitude.

"Captain, Sango-chan." she greeted.

Rangiku hugged Sango and then hugged her captain, squashing the man between her large breasts.

"Rangiku, I can't breathe." he said muffled.

When she let him go, he took a deep breath and righted himself. When he sae the look of amusement on Rangikus' face he scowled at her.

"Is this an everyday thing?" Sango asked.

"Yes it is." Rangiku said happily.

"Yes. Everyday I get assaulted by my Lieutenant." he said.

"I love you to, Captain." Rangiku said teasingly and walked away to get her breakfast.

"Follow me." he told Sango.

She followed him over to a small table and he told her to wait. He left and returned a few minutes later with some food and drink. Sango nearly salivated at the plate. Fruit, tarts, and sweet rice were set upon it, enough for two. A fresh pot of ginger tea was at the side.

"Well dig in." he said.

She did and she ate more than he did.

"That was good." she said.

Toshiro smiled and chuckled at her as she patted her stomach.

"What? Have you went 500 years without something to eat?" she asked.

"No." he said with a grin.

"See, I was starving." she said.

"I know. When your food settles we will train." he said.

"Absolutely. I can't wait. It has been some time since I used Hiraikotsu in training." she said.

"You will get quite the work out then. I will not go easy on you." he said.

"I should say so. If you did I would have to hurt you." she said with a smirk.

Toshiro just smiled at her. She indeed had a fire in her that was equal to his ice and he wanted to see it unleashed. Hopefully someday to the fullest extent.

"Sango-chan." Rangiku called as she came over.

"Yes Rangiku-chan?" she said.

"Can I interest you in some of my homemade treats?" she asked with a huge grin, holding out a small plate.

"Umm..." Sango said and looked at Toshiro who was shaking his head.

"No thank you Rangiku-chan. I am very full from what Toshiro-san gave me. They look delicious though, maybe next time." she said and smiled.

"Oh, maybe." Rangiku said.

"Maybe next time we can make something together." Sango suggested.

"Really? You like to cook?" she asked.

"Yes I do." Sango answered.

"That would be wonderful Sango-chan. Can we do it this weekend?" she asked.

"Of course but after training. I have training with Toshiro-san." she said.

"Yes. That would be great." she said.

"And after you finish your paperwork." Toshiro interrupted.

"Awww, but Captain." she started to whine.

"No buts, you have to do your work then you can play." he said.

Rangiku pouted but it quickly turned into a smile. She grabbed and hugged Toshiro again.

"Even though I have to do the paperwork, thank you Captain for letting Sango-chan bake with me. Will you be there?" she asked quite excited.

Toshiro groaned and then answered. "Yes I will be there."

"Hooray. You can be taste-tester." she said.

Sango snickered at the look of horror that came over Toshiros' features which was followed by a sick green. It was clear he was thinking he was going to be back in the hospital getting his stomach pumped. He moaned but quickly recomposed himself.

"I think Rangiku-chan that he would rather watch us blow up the kitchen than be the tester." Sango joked, hopefully saving him from his fate of tester.

"He would. I don't think he likes sweets very much." she said.

"Why is that?" Sango asked.

"Everytime I bring him something sweet he declines or when he does eat one, after I have begged and pleaded with him, he gets sick. I think he doesn't have a tolerance or sweet things." she said.

"Oh maybe." Sango said.

"Yeah, anyways have fun training. I have to get to my paperwork. Bye." she said and took off.

"Bye." Sango called after her.

Turning to Toshiro, Sango said, "Well if you are ready can we train now?"

"Yes we can." he said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, lets go." she said excitedly.

Toshiro stood and led the excited woman outdoors for training. He didn't know what to expect from her but he wanted to have someone be a challenge for him. He silently hoped that she would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Bleach. So very sad too. :( I LOVE Bleach! :) I wouldn't want to own the series of either, just certain characters. Inuyasha: Sesshomaru & Inutaisho Bleach: Toshiro Hitsuguya, Ulquiorra Cifer, & Byakuya Kuchiki (I love these guys) :)**

* * *

**Last Time: "You are welcome, lets go." she said excitedly.**

* * *

Toshiro stood and led the excited woman outdoors for training. He didn't know what to expect from her but he wanted to have someone be a challenge for him. He silently hoped that she would be.

The practice grounds for squad 10 was full so Toshiro had to take Sango to the more public, shared grounds. She didn't care though, she just wanted to train and hopefully learn her place in the new society.

"Give it your all." he said to her as he took stance.

"You as well." she said and grinned cheekily.

"Don't worry, I will." he replied.

"Which do you wish to see me use first, katana or Hiraikotsu?" she asked.

"Show me what you can do with that katana. All that you do, any tricks." he said.

"Ok." she said and tied on her mask.

She pulled her katana from its' sheath and readied herself for him. He struck. His strike was more powerful than Sango had expected. He may not have been a very big man but his strength was far greater than his size dictated.

"Better not hold back at all." Sango thought to herself.

She brought her hand into play. Using her skills of demon slaying, her speed, her strength, her limberness. She deflected when he struck and hit what she aimed to hit. He was the same. She was still not giving it her all though. She was not using everything she had and she could tell he knew it; just as she could tell he wasn't giving it his all.

"Sango show me what you have." he commanded, slicing at her stomach.

"Same for you. I know your holding back." she said, flipping away.

"I have a reason." he said.

She glared at him then. He had a reason for not giving it his all when fighting her. It better not be because she was a woman.

"It's not because you are female." he said, knowing that look.

"Then what is it?" she asked and swung her katana and managed to cut the under side of his chin.

"I have a power that I can't use on you unless I know you can handle it. That's why you have to give it your all." he said.

Sango understood what he said and spun around to deflect his strike. At that moment she released her left sleeve scythe, catching him off guard.

"I am full of surprises." she said as she lept in the air and dropped a gas bomb.

"I can see that." he said as he calmly waited for her to make herself known.

He didn't expect her to get him. She dropped the bomb and had made her way to his side. He didn't know she was there until he had swung in her direction and they crossed katanas.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked as she shoved him back.

"I didn't." he said.

She nodded and swung her katana up and under her left shoulder armor pad; catching across the shell underneath. When she pulled it free he noted the slight sheen of green that developed on the blade. He quickly moved back from her. He wasn't sure but was cautious enough to think of any possibility of what it could be. But it was a liquid and he could get rid of it quickly.

She clashed her blade with his and her eyes widened when she saw ice slithering up her blade. Her eyes glanced up at him and he smirked. That was his power, ice. At that moment she knew her poison was lost but then she twisted her body and kicked their blades away, breaking free from the ice.

"Ice, that is your power." she stated.

"Yes. This is Hyourinmaru, the Ice Dragon Blade." he said.

"Dragon!" she exclaimed.

He nodded and went at her for another attack. She blocked just in time. Sango decided then to bring her hand to hand combat into play. She swung her blade up in a graceful arch and quickly plunged it down to distract him while she swung her leg up to kick him.

He didn't see it coming and caught the full force of her kick. He skidded away from her but stayed on his feet. She charged him to keep going. The two never noticed their training was beginning to draw a crowd. They sheathed their swords and proceeded to hand to hand combat that she had initiated.

Sweat beaded on their brows as they worked their bodies to keep going. She unbuckled a strap under her arm to let in some air. Toshiro discarded his white Captains' robe to try to become a little cooler. She was working him like he worked himself, almost to the limit.

"Tired?" she asked panting, with a smirk.

"No." he said panting as well.

Along the way she had lost her hair tie, leaving her long dark hair to cascade about her shoulders. Seeing her like that, sweaty, flushed, tousled, and panting brought images to his mind that entertained a different kind of physical exertion. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of things like that especially over a woman he barely knew.

"Behave yourself." he scolded himself.

He could just see the look on Momos' face if she knew what he had been thinking about.

Sango watched him. She could see that he was distracted, but she was distracted as well. He had long ago discarded his haori's and left himself to wear only his hakama. She looked him over as he moved. His white bangs was plastered to his face (she liked his hair), the hard lean muscles bunched under his sweat coated tan skin of his chest as he came towards her. She noted that his hakama were low on his hips, a little too low, but they still covered what needed to be covered but barely. That was too bad.

She blushed scarlet for even thinking of such hentai thoughts. The lecherous grin that had belonged to Miroku appeared into her mind.

"Miroku had rubbed off on me." she thought as she evaded a jab to her ribs.

She carelessly took another glance at his hakama waistline and blushed profusely. Her blush became more red when she looked up at his face. He had seen her look him over and watched the blush creep over her face. He knew and was giving her a very knowing and cocky smile.

She narrowed her eyes and took advantage of his cocky state and launched herself at him, taking them both down to the ground. She sat on his waist; pinning his left arm with her right hand and knee, his right arm with her left elbow, and she had her left wrist scythe at his throat.

Sango looked down upon him with a gleam in her eyes. She seemed to have won. He was incapacitated as far as she could tell but she wasn't going to underestimate him, atleast she hoped she wouldn't but she didn't really know him very well so she didn't know.

They stayed in that position just staring at each other. She knew he was up to something but she couldn't tell what he was up to exactly. She waited. She watched his eyes for any telltale signs but his cerulean eyes were focused, giving nothing away. She felt the muscles in his arms tighten and then loosen, that told her nothing, it could mean he was trying to keep the blood flowing and avoid his arms going to "sleep".

He waited until the last second to give her a hint of what he was going to do. Then it was too late to do anything to stop what he had set in motion. He jerked his hips up and flipped her over his head. He pushed off with his shoulders to follow and land on top off her.

"I was trying to avoid underestimating you." she huffed.

"You didn't do a good job, but you do get points for cutting me." he said pointing to his neck.

She followed his pointing and saw the graze she left on his chin and then the cut on his throat from her wrist scythe. She leaned forward the best she could, considering he was pinning her down, to see how shallow it was. There was very little blood so she guessed it was barely deeper than a fleshwound.

"You'll be fine." she said.

"Hmn." he said.

"Get off." she growled.

He did and pulled her after him. When they were righted they noticed that they had attracted quite a crowd. Lower seated members of squad 10 were there as well with Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Captain!" Rangiku came over to them.

The strawberry blond fussed over her captain like a big sister. She even teased him about letting a woman give him a couple of shallow wounds. He inturn gave her a glare that would rival Sesshomarus'. Sango laughed at the antics between the two, reminding her of her own relationship with her brother.

"Captain Hitsuguya!" a feminine voice sounded.

Sango watched as a thin woman with dark short hair with two long pigtails, dressed similarly to Toshiro come through the crowd. To Sango she seemed to be a no nonsense sort of woman that held much authority. Sango saw her stop in front of Toshiro, she noticed that she had two in kanji written on the back of her white haori.

Sango wondered if that meant that she was of higher rank or what. She knew that Toshiro was the Captain of squad ten. So did that mean she was number two? What was the difference between the squads?

"Captain Soi Fon." Hitsuguya greeted.

"Well, what was going on here? This girl is not a reaper and has no significant reitsu and she was handing your ass to you." she commented.

"Captain Yamamoto has assigned me to protect her. She is different from other spirits and can not fall into the wrong hands." he explained.

"Well after that ass whooping she gave you, if I may suggest, she should go to the academy and become a reaper. She has skill and would make a fine addition to any squad, especially mine, even without high reitsu." she remarked.

"She didn't beat me. She is skilled indeed though." he said with irritation.

Sango smiled and decided to come to his rescue from the woman.

"Captain." she said addressing Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon. My name is Soi Fon." Soi Fon said to her.

"Yes ma'm. I am Sango. As you can see Captain Hitsuguya was really just humoring me. If he had been giving it his all, I would never have been able to hold my ground against him." she said to her.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You are uncommonly strong for a soul with barely any reitsu. I could use a woman of your magnitude on my squad. I am Captain of Squad 2, the Punishment Force. I need more people like you. I really do." Soi Fon complimented her.

"Thank you, I would like to earn a place among you." Sango said.

"Yes. Captain Hitsuguya, it seems she will be keeping you on your toes. Be sure to send her my way if you don't have time to train with her. I for one would love to." Soi Fon said to him.

He said nothing but nodded at her. He was sure to hear all about it at the Captains' meeting whenever Yamamoto called for it. He was sure after Soi Fon had said her peice Sango would be apart of her squad or maybe even on Yamamotos' squad. He did seem to be quite taken with her.

"I will be seeing you later Sango." Soi Fon said and made her way back through the parted crowd.

"Captain!" Rangiku exclaimed.

They looked over at the strawberry blond and saw on her finger was a black butterfly.

"A black butterfly?" Sango asked.

"Yes, a Hell Butterfly." Rangiku said to her.

Sango went to ask more questions but the Hell Butterfly spoke in a womans' voice.

"All Captains and Lieutenants are to report to Captain Yamamoto for a Captains' meeting." it said and disappeared.

"Lets go Rangiku." Toshiro said and grabbed Sango.

Seconds later they arrived back to Squad 1.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for being patient, so here it is ch 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Bleach. So very sad too. :( I LOVE Bleach! :) I wouldn't want to own the series of either, just certain characters. Inuyasha: Sesshomaru & Inutaisho Bleach: Toshiro Hitsuguya, Ulquiorra Cifer, & Byakuya Kuchiki (I love these guys) :)**

* * *

**Last Time: "All Captains and Lieutenants are to report to Captain Yamamoto for a Captains' meeting." it said and disappeared.**

**"Lets go Rangiku." Toshiro said and grabbed Sango.**

* * *

Seconds later they arrived back to Squad 1.

The arrival at Squad 1 barracks was a fastidious one. Lieutenant Matsumoto was sent ahead to seek permission for Sango to attend the meeting. She returned seconds later with the permission for her to attend. She even made the comment that Yamamoto had said that he had said for him to protect her, so it would be a given that she was to be with him while he himself attends.

Sango had laughed and Toshiro had glared. He really didn't like feeling stupid and Yamamotos' comment had made him feel really stupid. But he supposed he did deserve it and he did walk right into it.

Matsumoto had laughed with Sango and then when she saw Toshiros' glare, she smiled sweetly at him. She then hugged him and almost suffocated him between her breasts, while she did she said to him that he was just being safe than sorry. Sango agreed with her and Rangiku let him go.

In the barracks they were met by Lt. Chojiro Sasakibe. He was sent to be extra support on keeping an eye on the slayer while they were all participating in the meeting.

"Sango-chan you can stand next to me." Rangiku said as they took their places.

"I can?" she asked.

"Yes you can." Toshiro said to her.

Sango took her place between Toshiro and Rangiku. The room was quiet as other people similarly dressed to Toshiro and Rangiku took their places in the room. Then when it was all filled, at the head of the room was General Yamamoto. The elder man sat with hit staff out in front of him and waited for complete silence, which didn't take more than a split second to occur.

"I have called you all here today to discuss a new soul. She is here in our midst and is actually quite a wonderful young Lady. Miss Sango would you please come stand by me?" he announced.

Sango nodded, "Rangiku-chan would you please hold Hiraikotsu for me?"

"Sure Sango-chan." Rangiku answered.

When Sango handed the Hiraikostu to Rangiku, she just about fell over. It was alot heavier than it looked. When Rangiku and Toshiro had it steadied, Sango came to stand beside to elder man. She didn't look up but she could feel all eyes on her and her cheeks heated up. She really hated being on the spot.

"Introduce yourself, my dear." Yamamoto said to her.

"Yes sir. I am Sango. Pleasure to meet you all even though I do not know all of your names." Sango said keeping her head bowed.

"General Yamamoto is this all necessary? The girl needs to be studied, she will be quite an addition to our archives." Mayuri complained.

"You! I am not a toy, I am not an experiment! I have a free will and as such I make my own decisions. So what if I can remember my life before I died, there is probably a reason for it from the Kami. You can't explain everything with Science. I doubt cutting me up, poking and prodding me, will get you anywhere." Sango snapped.

"Absurd! Science has answers for everything." Mayuri tried to justify.

"No it doesn't. Can Science tell you how someone feels emotions, how someone loves, how someone remembers? I doubt it can. With Science its all about what you can see. You can't see feelings, love, or a memory. They don't have corporeal forms. You know they exist because you can feel them in your soul, mind, body, and heart. And because of that people try to explain them away as nonesense but what it really is, is that they are afraid that they can't control to their liking." Sango said bitterly.

Mayuri had nothing to say. Nothing to counter her. Yamamoto held up a hand to keep anymore words from being said.

"Well said my dear." he told Sango.

"Thank you, Sir." she said and bowed her head again.

"As I was saying. Miss Sango is unusual as a soul and as such others looking to cause problems may try to use her to find ways to retrieve forgotten memories, try to awaken a side of them that was long forgotten. People like Aizen could try to use her to awaken the forgotten memories of Hollows, Gillians, Adjuchas, or Arrancar and Fraccion. These events cannot occur. She needs to be safe, secure, and well trained in Soul Reaper ways." Yamamoto announced.

"Yes, Sir." they all said.

"Now, I need her to be tutored and trained. I believe that I will let Captain Hitsuguya continue with her on that end, but when she has finished she will need to be placed on a squad." he said.

"Yes, Sir." they all said again.

"General Yamamoto, I request that she be a part of Squad 2 or the Punishment Force." Soi Fon said.

"Why is that Captain?" he asked.

"I have seen her in action while she trained with Captain Hitsuguya this morning, Sir. She would make a brilliant addition to the Punishment Force, Sir." Soi Fon said.

"I will take that into consideration." he said.

"General Yamamoto, I believe that Sango would make a fine addition to Squad 2 or the Punishment Force as well. But I believe that with the way she just tore into Captain Mayuri, that it would be wise to let her decide what she would like to do." Toshiro said.

"I see. You may be right. Young Lady?" he said.

"Yes, Sir?" Sango said to him.

"What is it that you would like to do with yourself now that you are here?" he asked.

"Sir, I have been a warrior my whole life, it is all I have ever known. I would like to continue to do what I am good at and that is being a warrior. I could do nothing else, except maybe be a healer." she said.

"In the Gotei 13 you can do both. Squad 4 is a medic squad and they do have missions that calls for them to be in the field and fight. Squad 2 may be the Punishment Force but they have needs for a medic to be on the squad. The same could be said of Squad 11 but you seem to be more reserved and not as much as going out to find a fight." he said to her.

"May I meet the Captians of these Squads, Sir?" she asked.

"Yes you may. Captain Soi Fon, Captain Unohana, and Captain Zaraki, would you please step forth." General Yamamoto said.

Two women and a man came to stand before General Yamamoto and Sango. Sango looked at each of them. Soi Fon she had met and had instantly liked her. The other woman seemed so gentle and peaceful, something that she needed in her life. Now the man kind of scared her with his maniacal grin. But there was something about him that let her know that he wouldn't hurt her unless he needed to.

She studied them and could feel that they were stronger than she was in spiritual power. But she could tell they were good people and she liked all three of them. How would she decide?

"Would you be so kind as to tell me about your squad, Captain Zaraki? And who that adorable child is on your shoulder?" she asked.

"I am Lt. Yachiru." the little pink haired girl said.

"You are so cute." Sango said.

"Ahem." Kanpachi cleared his throat.

"Sorry Kenny." Yachiru said with a bright smile.

"Squad 11 is..." Kenpachi said and told her about his squad.

"Wow." was all she could say in response about his squad.

Sango thought his squad did sound amazing but too much bloodshed for her. She wanted a little peace and all. The little pink haired girl was also a bit too happy for the life that she led but she was happy. Sango had noticed that about the girl and how Captain Zaraki acted like a big brother. It was so sweet. Very different from the portrait that was painted with what you heard about Squad 11.

"You have an interesting squad Captain." Sango said and went on to Unohana.

"Would you please tell me about your squad, Captain Unohana?" Sango asked her.

"Yes, my squad is Squad 4. It is the Medical Squad and..." she told her about Squad 4.

Sango had listened intently to Unohana and she liked what she heard. She would still get to be a warrior but would have enough peace in her life to balance it all out. She would never get to be bored and she would have time to see Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Thank you, ma'm." Sango said and bowed her head.

"I believe it is my turn." Soi Fon stated and then cocked a grin.

"Fire away Captain." Sango said.

That was just what Soi Fon did. She told her about Squad 2 and the Punishment Force. They both fascinated her. In Squad 2 she would get action and peace. In the Punishment Force she would get more action than peace and the balance wouldn't be great. But now she had a problem. Squad 4 or Squad 2?

"Thank you Captain.'' Sango said and bowed her head to the woman.

"Have you made a decision?" General Yamamoto asked her.

"Not as of yet, Sir. They are so very interesting and all. I need a little time to go over my options and possibly go to each squad and watch them in action and maybe help out with each so I can get a feel for the people and the way things are run with each." Sango stated.

"You are wise. I will grant you this. But you will need to make a decision by the end of the month. Until then you are to stay in Captain Hitsuguyas' care." he said.

"Yes, Sir." Sango said and bowed her head again and moved to stand beside Toshiro once again.

"You are dismissed." General Yamamoto commanded.

"Yes, Sir." they all said and went on their way.

When Toshiro, Sango, and Rangiku made it to the outside of Squad 1 Barracks, Soi Fon, Unohana, and Kenpachi were waiting. They spoke quickly and set up times for Sango to spend time with each of their squads and then took off to do their own duties. Her time would start the next day with Captain Kenpachi and boy, what a day she is going to have.

* * *

**AN: Shorter than the other chapters but it had to be done this way. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Bleach. So very sad too. :( I LOVE Bleach! :) I wouldn't want to own the series of either, just certain characters. Inuyasha: Sesshomaru & Inutaisho Bleach: Toshiro Hitsuguya, Ulquiorra Cifer, & Byakuya Kuchiki (I love these guys) :)**

* * *

**Last Time: When Toshiro, Sango, and Rangiku made it to the outside of Squad 1 Barracks, Soi Fon, Unohana, and Kenpachi were waiting. They spoke quickly and set up times for Sango to spend time with each of their squads and then took off to do their own duties. Her time would start the next day with Captain Kenpachi and boy, what a day she is going to have.**

* * *

It was early in the morning after the Captains' meeting. Sango and Rangiku were trying to get Toshiro to try some of Rangikus' muffins. It took some of Rangikus' whining and pouting faces to get him to even pick one up. He sniffed it hesitantly, it smelled delicious. But he was still cautious. He had tried some brownies she had made at Christmas once and had been with Squad 4 for a week. Unohana had said she had never seen a case of food poisoning as bad as that.

With an encouraging smile from Sango he took a bite. It was divine! He had never tasted anything from Rangiku that had ever tasted that good. He looked at Rangiku in shock, is stomach wasn't trying to repel it from his body so of course he was shocked.

Rangiku had seen the shock on his face and started to take it as a bad sign and was picking up the plate of muffins she had sat down before him. But before they had moved an inch, Toshiro looked at her as if she had lost her marbles.

"Those are delicious, why are you taking them away?" he asked her.

"I thought you didn't like them." she said with a smile coming to her face.

"I love them." he said taking another bite.

"Thank you! Sango helped me." Rangiku informed him.

"She did?" he asked.

Sango nodded and picked up a muffin of her own. She broke a peice off and popped it into her mouth. It was good. All Rangiku needed was a little guidance while she was in the kitchen and she could cook quite well and Toshiro wasn't going to be sick.

"Thank you, Sango-chan. My cooking has never been this successful." Rangiku said as the rest of the squad members began to crowd after seeing their captain actually eating her cooking.

"You are welcome. I can give you alot of tips and recipes if you want." Sango said to her.

"That would be wonderful, Sango-chan." Rangiku said with a grin lighting up her face.

"Toshiro-kun!" a shrill little voice sounded.

"Oh, it's you Yachiru!" Rangiku said with glee as the tiny pink haired girl approached.

"Yes Lieutenant." Toshiro said as she approached.

"Kenny asked me to come get Miss Sango." she said.

"Thank you." Sango said to the girl and nodded to Toshiro.

"Sango-chan be careful." Rangiku said with a frown.

"I will escort her with you Lieutenant." Toshiro said.

"Ok, Toshiro-kun." Yachiru said in a chipper voice.

"Have fun Captain!" Rangiku said and smiled hugely.

"While I am gone Rangiku, DO YOUR PAPERWORK!" he said firmly.

"But Captain!" she whined.

"I know where you hide your sake and if you want to see it again you might wanna do your paperwork." he threatened.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped completely horrified that he Captain had resorted to threatening her to get her paperwork done.

"It's under my desks left leg and hidden behind the shelf by the..." he said.

"Alright! I'll do my damn paperwork!" she whined.

"Good. Now we may leave." he said and turned to Sango and Yachiru.

Sango was looking at Rangiku sympathetically and Yachiru was ready to get going, she wanted to get back to Kenny. Toshiro cleared is throat and his squad gathered around and he gave out his orders, he even had someone set to babysit Rangiku to make sure she did her paperwork. She was not happy about it. She would get over though she could never stay anger at him, no matter how much she wanted to.

When he had finished giving out orders; he escorted them towards Squad 11. Squad 11 came into sight and Yachiru shot away from them and right to Kenny, who was giving orders to his own squad. Sango smiled as the tiny pink haired girl jumped on the huge mans' shoulder and he gave her a fatherly smile and went back to giving his commands and Yachiru was poking fun at a bald man and an odd man with feathers around his left eye. The two were such an odd combination if she ever saw one. What was this squad really like?

"Thank you Toshiro for escorting me." she said.

"Your welcome. Sango be careful here. This squad is very... rough." he said.

"I dragged myself out of my own grave, I believe I can manage." she said with confidence.

"Let me put it this way, drag yourself out of your grave everyday, all is how this group is. Very violent and they love it and the blood shed." he explained.

"Oh, really? Wow." she said.

"Trying to convince the new recruit to not join my squad, Hitsuguya?" Kenny asked joing them.

"Only giving her a warning about keeping her health in mind." he said in return.

"I expect she will be fine as long as she likes to swing a zanpakto, fight, drink, and shed blood." Kenny said.

"I can fight, with sword or hand to hand. I care not for shedding blood, I did that for many years of my life. I also care not for liquor." Sango said.

"Do you like candy?" Yachiru asked appearing on Kennys' shoulder with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Yes I do. My friend Kagome, used to bring me all kinds. I like strawberry pocky the most." Sango said to the child.

"I do too!" she squealed in delight and handed Sango a stick of strawberry pocky.

Toshiro watched as she accepted the pocky for the pink haired lieutenant. Her favorite candy was pocky and the pocky was strawberry on top of that. Just like Momo. Only this woman was more feirce yet more gentle than Momo ever was. His eyes soften at the memories of his friend and now the woman thrown into his life. That moment of softness was lost on everyone but Kenny. He had seen it and then looked at the woman that was now giving his lieutenant a muffin.

"Hitsuguya, she will be fine here. I won't spare with her but some of the others can." Kenny said.

Toshiro stared at the violent captain. He was being almost civil. The man would never pass up a chance at figting someone to see of he was stronger than them. It was like he was assuring him that she would not become a part of his squad.

"Captain Zaraki, I bid you good day." he said with a light bow to him.

"Sango I must leav eyou to attend to my own squad." he called over to her.

"Ok, I will see you later, Toshiro." she called back.

He nodded at her and disappeared. She then turned her attention to Captain Kenpachi as he came over to her.

"Well, this is Squad 11. We are not like all of those other mamby pamby squads. We fight with our own power and not with advancements that our zanpaktos can provide for us. We are a hard and rough bunch and we like it." Kenny said to her with his maniacal grin.

"I see Captain. When may we begin?" she asked.

"Right now. So Yachiru, who do you believe she should spare with?" he said.

"I think it should be Yumichika or Ikkaku." the pinkette advised, brightly.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!" he called loudly.

Sango watched and saw the two men she had observed come foreward. The two bowed to their Captain and did the whole "Yes, Sir" stuff.

"You, you, or both, are to spare with her. So pick and figure it out." Kenny commanded and walked away.

"Hi." Sango greeted with a smile on her face.

Her smile disappeared when neither man returned it. Nervousness set in as they just stared at her, assessing her and she didn't like it.

"What do you think?" the bald one, Ikkaku asked the other.

"She isn't worth my effort." Yumichika answered.

Sango was thoroughly insulted. He didn't think she was worth his efforts to just spar with? Who did he think he was? If he was Sesshomaru she would understand if he thought that, hell, even she thought that. But this guy, no! He didn't have a right to think that.

"So I am to waste my time first?" Ikkaku asked.

"So I am a waste of time?" Sango asked, her voice laced with venom.

"Yes, you are." Yumichika said.

"I can take you both on." she hissed.

"Shall we entertain her?" Ikkaku asked Yumichika.

"Lets." he agreed.

"Hold it!" Sango said before they moved.

"What is it? Changed your mind?" Ikkaku taunted.

"No. This squad is one that relies on their own strength and their zanpaktos more than anything else. I barely have reitsu, so I will only be using my own strength and brains. You two will have to do the same to stay on a semi-equal footing." she explained.

"Fine!" the two chorused.

"Ready?" she asked and readied the Hiraikotsu.

The two men nodded and charged at her. They didn't get close to her before the Hiraikotsu was coming at them. They dodged and saw that she was already brandishing her own katana. Their blades crossed and the two men were overwhelming her on strength as they pushed her back.

She thought quickly and then moved quickly. Just for a split second she held her katana with one had and the other half she let her wrist scythe rip out of her sleeve and she brought it up quickly and right across the jawline of Ikkaku, drawing first blood.

Ikkaku felt the sting but never saw her move her katana then he saw the wrist scythe. The two men jumped back and Yumichika pointed out that he was bleeding and Ikkaku wiped his finger over his jawline and looked at his fingers to see the blood. Then he looked at her in disbelief. She had wounded him! The woman with no significant reitsu had wounded him, one of the squad 11's finest.

"No need for more, I trust?" Sango asked, wiping the blood from her wrist scythe.

She knew that she was taunting them. But they had insulted her and well it was just so much fun. They were abit easy to goad and she needed it. Well needless to say the injury she caused Ikkaku was one of the many she inflicted upon the two before lunch and by time the evening meal rolled around she had earned the both of them's grudging repsect.

When it was time for Toshiro to pick her up, Captain Kenpachi was asking her how she had enjoyed his squad. She liked it very much but she didn't see herself with the rough and tumble squad day in and day out. That his squad wasn't the right one for her but she still had to see about the other two squads before her decision was absolute. He informed her that she would have a place if she wanted one among them.

She had thanked him and had ran off to get to Toshiro as he was arriving at the squad barracks.

* * *

**AN: This is a fic that I update when I feel like it. Or pretty much to say when inspiration strikes me for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Bleach. So very sad too.**

**Last Time: She had thanked him and had ran off to get to Toshiro as he was arriving at the squad barracks.**

"I am exhausted!" Sango exclaimed as they entered his barracks.

Toshiro glanced at her when they entered. She did indeed look tired. Not that he could blame her; anyone that had to spend a day with Squad 11, and their insanity, would be tired. Atleast she would get a good nights rest for her day with Unohana and Squad 4.

"Sango." he said.

She didn't answer and he looked around for her. He found that she had fallen asleep, fully clothed and armed, on his bed and hanging half off. She must have had some time with the 11th Squadron to make her this tired. When she woke up, and she would, he would ask what she had done all day.

He carefully lifted her to set her right on his bed and disarmed her. He wasn't even going to try and change her clothes; she would wake for sure and knock him through a wall before she even knew that he was trying to help, but he slid her boots off. He covered her up and readied himself for bed, joining her under the covers and falling asleep.

The next morning Sango woke early, very early. It was still very dark out and she only woke because she couldn't move. It was dark and the only light was from the moon and it barely lit the room. She twisted her head to look to her right and she saw tufts of white hair.

Her eyes widened to the maximum and a very red blush swept across her features. Toshiro was in the bed with her and was lying on her! It took every ounce of her restraint not to slap him away from her. She trembled a little as she strained to see how much of him was actually on her, if she would be able to wrench herself out from under him. She found that he was holding her tightly; arm around her waist, his left leg was entangled with hers, and his head was lying on her left breast.

Sango let out a deep breath and tried to remove his arm from around her waist. But alas, when she tried to wiggle away, he latched on tighter and then turned to his back, jerking her with him. She yelped as she went splaying across his naked torso, waking him in the process. Toshiro was fully alert and cognitive as soon as he heard her yelp. He barely registered her weight on him when he sat up to scan his room,bringing his arms up to hold her to him.

"Let go!" he heard Sango grit out.

It finally registered to him that he was holding her in his arms against him. She was pressed tightly to him. She was almost trembling on him. Why was she afraid of him? He released her and she scooted away from him. Not hastily as he had expected her to do but just a small space between them. She wasn't afraid, she was very reserved. She may be a warrior but she was still female and had been brought up to be a lady. A lady that could cut you in two.

"Morning." he said to her, staying away from the subject of their waking.

"Good Morning." she said, well whispered.

A blush was still her face and she kept glancing at him. Toshiro watched her for some time doing that and realized that she was looking at his chest. She was embarrassed at looking at a halfnaked man! Or was it because she was thinking something about him being halfnaked?

"Sango, I'm not going to bite." he said.

Her blush deepened and she jerked her head in the opposite direction. Now she was really embarassed! She was so unsure, reserved, and shy. It made a certain appeal with him.

"I... I'm j.. just... oh." she stuttered out.

"You're shy. I'm not going to harm you. I'm trying to protect you. Please just look at me." he coaxed.

Sango was hesitant but she did eventually look up at him. He was gorgeous. That was what embarassed her. That she was admitting he was gorgeous. She was not supposed to be over Miroku. She was supposed to pine away for him for eternity. But that twas not what she was doing anymore and she felt as if she was betraying her husbands memory. What would Miroku say to her?

_'I wish you all the happiness.'_

Sango's eyes jerked to the widest they could go. That was what he had told her when they were trying to exterminate that bear. The lord wanted to marry her and Miroku was going to gracefully step aside to allow her to marry him if she had wished.

It was like he was there with her. Those words had been whispered right in her ear and she could feel his breath on her face. But it was true that is what he would say to her. He would want her to be happy even without him. But could she allow herself to be happy without him? Could she?

"I'm sorry. I need to think." Sango choked out and ran out of his barracks.

Toshiro watched her go. She was confused and scared. Her feelings were scaring her and in truth, his own were beginning to scare him. Momo had been his love and he helped kill her. He liked Sango and was beginning to feel those old flames stirring inside. What were they going to do? Neither could admit to anything right now. They didn't know what they themselves felt for each other or what the other felt.

Sango ran out of the barracks. Tears threatening to spill over but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't let them see her cry. But it was hard. She could hear Miroku in her head telling her about happiness. Those same words from so long ago echoing throughout her mind. The accepting warmth of them reminding her of what she had lost; her heart, her Miroku.

**AN: Well been a long while since I updated this one. I do this one at my leisure, it is more of a need something to do fic.**


End file.
